live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Doom Patrol (2019)
Doom Patrol is an American web television series based on the DC Comics superhero team Doom Patrol. It was created by Arnold Drake, Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani. It premiered on DC Universe on February 15, 2019. Starring *Diane Guerrero - Crazy Jane *April Bowlby - Elasti-Girl/Rita Farr *Joivan Wade - Cyborg/Victor Stone *Alan Tudyk as Mr. Nobody *with Matt Bomer - Negative Man/Larry Trainor *and Brendan Fraser - Robotman/Cliff Steele *Special Appearance by Timothy Dalton - Chief/Dr. Niles Caulder 'also starring' *Riley Shanahan - Robotman *Matthew Zuk - Negative Man 'special guest star' *Max Martini - Alistair (ep10) 'guest starring' *Alan Mingo Jr. - Morris Wilson/Maura Lee Karupt (ep8) *Alec Mapa - Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man/Steve Larson *Alimi Ballard - Joshua Clay *Anna Lore - Penny Farthing *Bethany Anne Lind - Clara Steele *Brent Bailey - Doug (ep8) *Charmin Lee - Elinore Stone *Dennis Cockrum - Sydney Bloom (ep6) *Devan Chandler Long - Flex Mentallo *Ezra Buzzington - Dr. Bertrand (ep5) *Gary Basaraba - Big D (ep11) *Haley Strode - Young Dolores Mentallo (ep13) *Jasmine Kaur - Celcius/Arani Desai (ep6) *Jeanette O'Connor - Older Marilyn (ep5) *Jon Briddell - Darren Jones *Julian Richings - Strumbanhfuhrer Von Fuchs *Julie McNiven - Mrs. Sheryl Trainor *Kyle Clements - John Bowers *Lilli Birdsell - Mother Archon *Madhur Jaffrey - Old Arani Desai (ep6) *Mark Sheppard - Willoughby Kipling *Phil Morris - Silas Stone *Pisay Pao - Hairy Girl (ep10) *Stephanie Czajkowski - Hammerhead *Ted Sutherland - Elliot Patterson *Tom Fitzpatrick - Elder John Bowers (ep11) *Tommy Snider - Ernest Franklin/The Beard Hunter *Victoria Blade - Millie (ep14) *Will Kemp - Mento/Steve Dayton (ep6) *with Curtis Armstrong as Ezekiel the Cockroach *and Edward Asner - Hospital Patient (ep13) 'co-starring' *A. Smith Harrison - Gerald Trainor (ep7) *Alan Heckner - Bump Weathers *Alexander Nedvidek - Fuchtopian #3 (ep3) *Alicia Ying - Lab Tech Lee (ep12) *Alison Mills Newman - Evette (ep11) *Alton Williams - School Bus Kid #2 (ep1) *Amanda Martins - Wardrobe Gal (ep1) *Amber Neukum - Makeup Artist (ep2) *Andrea Andrade - Hair Stylist (ep2) *Andrew Starr - Jagger (ep15) *April Billingsley - Checkout Lady (ep10) *Ashley Dougherty - Giselle *Beau Hart - Elliot Patterson (7 years old; ep4) *Benjamin Davis - Lab Tech #1 (ep12) *Boston Pierce - Young Boy (ep13) *Braelyn Rankins - Young Vic (ep7) *Brandon Morris - Chief Kincaid (ep13) *Braxton Alexander - Young Larry (ep7) *Brigitte Bidet - Saucy Songbird #1 (ep8) *Bryan McClure - Frankie (ep7) *Bryan Murphy - Edward (ep1) *CJ Sykes - Flirty Man (ep11) *Caleb Williams - School Bus Kid #1 (ep1) *Candi Brooks - Ethel Singer (ep7) *Casey Hendershot - Skinhead #1 (ep5) *Cate Jones - Young Marilyn (ep5) *Celeste Marcone - Teacher (ep9) *Chaeli Koda - Levitating Kid (ep6) *Chantelle Barry - Baphomet *Chelsea Bruland - Small Woman (ep11) *Chelsea Rivera - Silver Tongue (ep9) *Choppy Guillotte - Asa Diamonds (ep8) *Chris Mayers - Guy #1 (ep11) *Cici Nicole - Saucy Songbird #3 (ep8) *Cynthia Barrett - Gwen *Daniel Baldock - Bartender (ep1) *Darla Delgado - Major Arbuckle (ep12) *Dave MacDonald - Daddy *David Abed - Guy #2 (ep11) *David Bielawski - Old Mento (ep6) *Drew Ater - Chaz (ep5) *Drew Starkey - Tim (ep2) *Durrell Lyons - Focus Puller (ep1) *Dynasty St. James - Saucy Songbird #4 (ep8) *Eddy Rioseco - Guy #3 (ep11) *Edward Michael Scott - Government Agent (ep8) *Elizabeth Mears - Marybeth (ep6) *Emily Dunlop - Greta (ep3) *Ethan McDowell - Forsythe, Man in Black Suit (ep6) *Gabrielle Byndloss - Patty (ep2) *Gary Peebles - Red Hoodman (ep4) *Giavani Cairo - Lab Tech (ep13) *Gibson Todd - Young Cliff (ep7) *Gleb Kaminer - Fuchtopian Bellows Operator (ep3) *Greg Sproules - Agent on TV (ep13) *Greyson Chadwick - Addie (ep7) *Guilherme Apollonio - Billy (ep5) *Hannah Alline - Pretty Polly (ep9) *Helen Abell - Black Annis (ep9) *Inga Eiss - Agent #2 (ep12) *J. Thomas Bailey - Salty #2 (ep11) *Jack Ha - Man (ep8) *Jackie Goldston - The Secretary *Jamar Rivers - Agent #3 (ep12) *James Fuertes - TV Tom (ep1) *James Tabeek - Fuchtopian #2 (ep3) *Japan Mugler - Saucy Songbird #6 (ep8) *Jason Kirkpatrick - Ring-Ding (ep3) *Jay Amir - Robot Kid (ep8) *Jay DeVon Johnson - Dr. Jones (ep7) *Jim Dougherty - Doctor (ep3) *Joan Van Ark - Mrs. Franklin (ep10) *JoAnn Willette - Debbie Trainor (ep7) *Jonathan Baron - Dr. Heart *Jonathan Geisler - Billy (ep13) *Jordan Rice - Esme (ep15) *Josh Diogo - Skinhead #2 (ep5) *Juan Hernandez - Valet (ep1) *Judy Kain - Geri (ep8) *Justin Boykin - Bus Boy (ep1) *Justin Brent Johnson - Gunman (ep13) *Jwaundace Candece - School Bus Driver (ep1) *Kaitlin Baden - Cliff's Mom (ep7) *Karen Reynolds - Bus Station Cashier (ep2) *Kate Adair - Jeanette (ep12) *Katie Gunderson - Kate Steele (ep1) *Katina Rankin - Anchorwoman *Keith Flippen - GS-9 Patterson (ep12) *Kenneth Nance Jr. - Lab Tech #2 (ep12) *Kevin Saunders - Cook (ep15) *Kiki's Dream - Saucy Songbird #5 (ep8) *Knightly Knox Scott - Kid #1 (ep6) *Lala Ri - Saucy Songbird #2 (ep8) *Lana Turner - Young Rita (ep7) *Lauren Revard - Franka (ep3) *Lauren Richards - Nina (ep5) *Leela Owen - Young Miranda (ep9) *Leon Lamar - Mr. Arnold (ep15) *Lesa Wilson - Rhea (ep6) *Lindsay Ayliffe - Joe (ep8) *Lucio Scarano - Secretary (ep6) *Mac Wells - Agent Dirk Ellis *Marc Farley - Salty #1 (ep11) *Marco Shittone - Elliot Patterson (12 years old; ep4) *Matthew Blumm - Cliff's Dad (ep7) *Michael Scialabba - Todd/Father Archon *Mike Lutz - Vance (ep7) *Monica Louwerens - Three Sisters (ep9) *Monique Yvette Grant - Waitress (ep1) *Nasim Bowlus - Woman (ep8) *Nicolette Noble - Mommy (ep13) *Noah Jordan Scott - Kid #2 (ep6) *Orelon Sidney - News Reporter *Peter Leake - Director (ep1) *Pierce Lackey - Director (ep2) *Portia Cue - Soap Opera Mom (ep13) *Quinten Johnson - Cop (ep1) *Ricque Hardin - Kind Woman (ep2) *Ritchie Crownfield - General Wampus (ep12) *Robert Larriviere - Bouncer (ep8) *Sailor Larocque - Mel (ep7) *Seth Michaels - Father Cuervo (ep4) *Shay Mack - Driller Bill (ep9) *Skye Roberts - Kay Challis *Sofia Salas - Cute Kid (ep2) *Susan Williams - Dolores *Suzette Stuebben - Sharaine (ep11) *Swift Rice - Ferdinand *Sydney Kowalske - Young Clara Steele *TJ Jackson - Bartender (ep11) *Talbott Lin - Cocktail Waitress (ep8) *Tara Lee - Lucy Fugue (ep9) *Ted Ferguson - Old Forsythe (ep12) *Terrence Smith - Lab Assistant (ep12) *Thiree Pinnock - Cheesesteak (ep5) *Thomas Williams - School Bus Kid #3 (ep1) *Trevor Goble - Fuchtopian #1 (ep3) *Todd Allen Durkin - Charles (ep14), First Assistant Director (ep1) *Tyler Buckingham - Frank *Tyner Rushing - Michaela (ep8) *Vailana Antonucci - School Bud Kid #4 (ep1) *Yeselie Denise - Young Mother (ep4) *Yvonne Angulo - Dr. Talia Winslow (ep13) Category:Web Series Category:2019 Web Series